Ezra Bridger
Ezra Bridger is a Jedi Knight currently living in New York City. He currently works as a High School History Teacher and shares a leadership role in the Spectres with Hera Syndulla. Life on Lothal Ezra was born on Lothal two days before the Skywalker Twins were born. When he was 7, the Empire arrested his parents for treason and left him to fend for himself which he did by any means necessary including stealing. In 1972, his desire to survive by stealing Imperial supplies crossed paths with the Spectres led by Kanan Jarrus. Soon after joining the crew, Jarrus realized Bridger was extremely Force-Sensitive and began training him to use The Force. During his Jedi Training, Bridger and Jarrus would briefly team up with Ahsoka Tano while facing a number of Imperial Inquisitors, Grand Moff Tarkin, Darth Vader, Grand Admiral Thrawn, and Lothal's Imperial loyalist Governor Pryce among other Imperial threats as well as the temptation of the Dark Side by the former Sith Lord Maul. During this time, Ezra would be trained to fly ships by Hera Syndulla which led to him being able to pilot a Y-Wing through a nebula and eventually getting his own ship called the Gauntlet (which had belonged to Maul). After Jarrus was killed by troops under Pryce's command, Ezra would be confronted by Emperor Palpatine (in reality Maul's former Sith master Darth Sidious) himself who was attempting to remove him from the picture by tempting him with a chance to reunite with his parents who were killed during a prison riot. However, Ezra unlike Skywalker before him refused Palpatine's offer stating that he had a family and didn't need anything from Palpatine. Soon after this, Ezra would disappear into hyperspace with Thrawn and a number of purrgil who had been summoned to Lothal as part of his plan to remove the Imperial presence from the planet on board Thrawn's flagship the Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera. Reappearance In 2018, Ezra having aged into his early 20s reappeared in an escape pod that had crashed in Upstate New York. He was taken to the city for a medical screening and questioning by the Remnant. Ezra thinking he was in the custody of the Empire after seeing Stormtroopers gave Max Walertin a very hard time and told Max he was Jabba the Hutt. After Max left his medical room in annoyance, he was visited by Josh Myers, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Chopper who eventually got the answers Max didn't. Soon after he met Tevin Felth who told him that the Empire he knew was gone and replaced by a New Republic and that he wasn't a prisoner of the Democracy-based Remnant that had been formed out of what was left of the Empire. Soon after, Ezra was officially Knighted into the Jedi Order of Earth by Kenobi and Skywalker for passing multiple trials of character. Reforming the Spectres After clearing up his status within the Remnant, Felth made arrangements for Ezra and Chopper to live with Landon McKnight and his grandfather, Gary. Felth later took Ezra and Landon to Floyd Bennett Field where the Remnant had taken possession of the Ghost following the xenophobia influenced attack and reported murder of Jacen Syndulla. As the only member of the Spectres outside of Chopper on Earth due to them being in the dark about Syndulla's survival, Felth and Remnant Admiral Firmus Piett determined that the ship belonged to Bridger. Ezra then met with Psychiatrist Ben Loomis as Felth and Piett suspected that Ezra had numerous issues resulting from the arrest of his parents. After this, Felth and Kenobi discussed giving Ezra an assignment while Josh, Landon, and Lucy Felth showed Ezra around New York which included a stop at McKnight Shoes. First Assignment Ezra was then given an assignment as a high school teacher along with Chopper to uncover a drug dealer in the school. During this assignment, he encountered New York City Police Department Officer Jamal Wilkins who was also undercover in the school for the same reason. Jamal gave Ezra and Chopper as hard a time as Ezra had given Max unaware that Tevin had told Ezra about Jamal. During one class, Ezra had discovered a student passing racist art around the class which had been intercepted by Chopper. Later that day, Jamal found Ezra teaching a second class and simply walked out followed by Chopper carrying the drawing and a note that Ezra wanted to speak with Jamal after school about the drawing. The drawing eventually led to the arrest of the student who was the drug dealer the three had been looking for and the discovery of literature from the First Order. The student soon discovered who Ezra really was and threatened an invasion of Lothal by the First Order. Returning to Lothal With Lothal in potential danger, Ezra departed for Lothal on the Ghost taking Jamal, Chopper and the three teenagers as his new crew of Spectre. Once there, Ezra made contact with Jedi Master Corran Horn who along with fellow master Kyle Katarn had been sent to look into the report of a First Order fleet in the system which both crews had found. The two came under immediate attack by First Order forces under the command of Armitage Hux and Darth Caedus who was the newest apprentice to Darth Sidious, but were soon rescued by a combination of Jedi, Remnant, United States, British, and Israeli forces led by Felth and Admiral Firmus Piett and later joined by New Republic forces led by Wedge Antilles that inflicted heavy losses on the First Order including the redemption of Jacen Solo (Caedus) and the capture of Hux by Israeli forces. Following the battle, Ezra and the Spectres traveled to the surface and met with Ezra's old friend Jai Kell who was serving as Governor of Lothal before returning to Earth where the Spectres would carry out missions for Tevin that required a level of stealth that Star Destroyers couldn't deliver. Ezra later received a painting of him and the new Spectres which had been ordered by Jai as well as a message from Sabine Wren. Living on Earth Ezra was eventually hired as a full-time teacher since the student body at the school wanted him to stay after word of his exploits spread. Ezra's test scores showed marked improvements over the teacher he had replaced. Ezra's principal Reggie Dobbs also shared a similar childhood as Ezra and was more then happy to keep the Jedi Knight around. As the school year closed, Ezra and Landon with much prodding by Chopper and others began a relationship after stating that they were simply having dinner together just to screw with Chopper's circuits. Ezra and Landon eventually confessed their true feelings for each other and shared their first kiss in front of the which attracted a cheering crowd. Although Ezra told Dobbs what was going on, Dobbs simply said any inquiry would be a waste of time and money since Ezra's hiring and Landon's graduation were weeks apart and in two entirely different schools, plus catching the ire of a certain pair of parents that were known for giving the Department of Education a hard time about wasting money (Tevin and Michael Myers) before telling Ezra to have fun and be safe. Following this, Ezra decided to pass on what he had learned from Kanan and Hera by taking over Josh's Jedi training as well as teaching Jamal and Landon how to pilot the Ghost. During the Summer of 2018, Ezra was kidnapped and taken to the planet Onyx by employees of Grinta the Hutt who had a slave operation exposed and disrupted by the Spectres and the Remnant. During this, Ezra was beaten severely and interrogated by the Onyx Minister of State until he was rescued by a task force that contained the Spectres, Tevin Felth, Anakin Skywalker, Jacen Solo, and Galen Marek. This resulted in Ezra missing the first month of the 2018-2019 school year and a substitute supplied to Dobbs by Tevin in the form of Sabine Wren. Ezra also took part in the Battle of Nar Shaddaa which rescued hostages of a spaceliner hijacking from Black Sun. In Late 2018, Ezra along with Sabine and fellow teacher Phillip Tate would take an interest in one of his students who was extremely gifted, but living in horrid conditions. The student's (Darius Carpenter) mother was exposing Darius to a string of boyfriends who had lengthy criminal records and at times abused Darius in various ways. This was exposed at a parent-teacher conference where one of the boyfriends threatened to break Ezra in half which caused Sabine to want to shoot the boyfriend, but Ezra stopped her from doing so. Sabine would later inform Tevin Felth of this event and the boyfriend who had not only broken Darius' arm but also pimped him out was arrested by Felth's Stormtroopers. In December, Ezra and Jamal went to check on Darius after Darius had seemingly disappeared without a trace and found him clinging to life thanks in part to the intervention of Kanan Jarrus who had also taken an interest in Darius along with his mother's new boyfriend who was a drug dealer and a member of a local gang. This led to the arrest of both Darius' mother and her boyfriend on attempted murder and other charges. Ezra provided testimony at the trial of Darius' mother which was presided over by Judge Jennifer Khayman about when he found Darius and how Darius performed in school. At the end of February 2019 following the trial, Ezra not only allowed Darius to join the Spectres, but also arranged for Darius to spend his final year of schooling at the Junior Academy. A few months later, it was revealed that Ezra still kept in contact with Thrawn and that Thrawn had taken Kanan's place as Ezra's surrogate father and mentor teaching him how to study his enemies and find their weaknesses. Thrawn also helped Ezra piece together some pieces of a puzzle that Ezra recalled from his encounter with Klik-Klak and the Geonosian's drawing of a circle in a circle following a major Force-induced blackout which the two were able to relate to the First Death Star being used to destroy Alderaan. Soon after that, Ezra took part in a mission to locate the missing shuttle carrying the parents of Noah Rodgers. For this mission, Ezra was joined by Thrawn, Landon, Darius, Josh, Lucy, R9-D2, and Obi-Wan Kenobi on board the Astro Megaship and later the Chimaera. During this mission, Ezra joined Remnant Commander Vitor Reige in interrogating a member of the Varox who had attacked the Chimaera, but also mentioned to Hera that the plan he and Kanan had for Darius was working after Darius put Josh Myers in his place. During the summer of 2019, Ezra took R9, the four teens, and Jeremy Khayman who had arrived in New York for Gilad Pellaeon's funeral out to The Redoubt where he and Thrawn introduced them to Thrawn's longtime friend Eli Vanto. Before the school year began, Ezra met with Raechelle Sloane to discuss Darius and Josh. Soon after, he and the teens discovered that the First Order was beginning construction on its own Death Star. Around Halloween, Ezra joined Hera when Thrawn returned to New York with Eli. Ezra then made Sloane and Mekya Fanes aware of the history between Darius and Steven Abernathy after Sabine caught Steven spray-painting graffiti inside the school and Dobbs citing previous vandalism offenses ordered Steven removed from his school and sent to the Remnant's Boot Camp Program. In January of 2020, Ezra was surprised by the discovery that Darius was not only Force-Sensitive, but was also a descendant of the fallen Jedi Master Mace Windu. A month later, Kenobi determined that Josh was ready to begin his Jedi Trials and assigned Darius to Ezra for whatever training Darius needed as Darius seemed to be figuring out how to use his powers on his own. Personality As a teacher, Ezra is fair but firm with the students. He expects them to do their classwork and homework as well as not goof around in class. He keeps files of incomplete assignments for when parents come to his classroom complaining about a letter that had been sent home warning the parents that their child was in danger of failing or informing the parents of some sort of disciplinary problem. These meetings usually end with Ezra telling the parents that he's not changing the grade or allowing their child to continue to disrupt classes. Category:Spectres Category:LGBT characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Victims Category:Educators